W poszukiwaniu ojca
by Zireael07
Summary: HP/GW, post-DH, aluzje do SS/LE
1. Chapter 1

**W poszukiwaniu ojca**

_Jesień 1999_

Młody mężczyzna spacerował zamyślony korytarzami Hogwartu. Półtora roku po wielkiej bitwie szukał tu… sam nie wiedział kogo. Dawnych kolegów? Nauczycieli? Ukończył szkołę cztery lata temu, kto mógłby tu jeszcze pamiętać jego nazwisko.  
>- Harry? – usłyszał nagle głos i szybkie kroki. – Harry?… Och, przepraszam, wzięłam cię za kogoś innego…<br>Przed nim stała ładna dziewczyna o rudych włosach do ramion i brązowych oczach.  
>- Jak się nazywasz? – młodzieniec wysilał pamięć, ale twarz rozmówczyni z nikim mu się nie kojarzyła. No cóż, znał głównie Ślizgonów...<br>- Ginny Weasley… och! – kobieta zaczerwieniła się. – Chciałam powiedzieć, Ginny Potter. Przepraszam… Myślałam, że jesteś kim innym, bardzo go przypominasz. Nie sądzę, byśmy mieli okazję się widzieć wcześniej…  
>- Evan Prince. Absolwent z 1995 roku. – zrobił pauzę. – Powiedziałaś: „Potter"?<br>Jego rozmówczyni uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Wyszłam za mąż w lipcu. A ty przypominasz mi męża. Takie same oczy.<br>Evan zamrugał. Uwaga o oczach wytrąciła go z równowagi. Od razu zorientował się bowiem, kto jest jej mężem. Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego jej kolejne słowa.  
>- Och, nie rób takiej miny! Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę coś o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, zaznajomisz się z paroma nietoperzami! Chciałam odwiedzić dyrektorkę – skończyłam szkołę w czerwcu. McGonagall wydawała się zainteresowana moją dalszą karierą. A już na pewno madame Hooch… - Ginny roześmiała się perliście. – A kogo ty szukasz?<br>- Profesora Snape'a. Był moim Mistrzem Eliksirów i głową domu… - urwał, bo z twarzy kobiety odpłynęła cała krew.  
>- Gdzie się podziewałeś przez ostatni rok? – zapytała wreszcie zduszonym głosem. Zauważył, że nie dodała „Ślizgonie". – Nie słyszałeś o bitwie?<br>Och… Evan poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
>- Słyszałem, oczywiście. Co to ma wspólnego z … z profesorem Snape'em?<br>Brązowe oczy Ginny Potter jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły.  
>- Ty nie wiesz… - wyszeptała. – Profesor Snape nie żyje. Zginął podczas bitwy. Hej!<br>Gryfonka wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go podtrzymać. Nogi ugięły się pod Evanem. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nawet po to, by zadać jakieś idiotyczne pytanie w stylu Gryffindoru.  
>- Jeżeli miałeś jakieś ważne pytanie do profesora Snape'a, to może powinieneś iść do profesor… dyrektor McGonagall – powiedziała Ginny, kiedy Evan złapał już oddech.<br>Chłopak potrząsnął głową.  
>- Ona mi nie pomoże. Snape… Snape wiedział… - palce Ślizgona zacisnęły się kurczowo na jej ramieniu. Evan wyglądał na prawdziwie zdesperowanego. Ginny była zaintrygowana.<br>- Może powinieneś iść z tym do Harry'ego. To znaczy - mojego męża . Dużo wiedział o Severusie… profesorze Snape … Poza tym Harry jest aurorem. Mógłby ci pomóc z twoim problemem.  
>Twarz chłopaka zbielała jeszcze bardziej na dźwięk imienia „Severus". Wziął głęboki oddech i próbował się opanować. Patrzył długo w przestrzeń. Nagle Evan odwrócił się w jej stronę i zapytał.<br>- Czy twój mąż może szukać zaginionych ludzi? Teraz? A może jest na misji?  
>- Chwilowo jest wolny – Ginny sięgnęła wolną ręką do kieszeni.<br>Evan zesztywniał, ale wyjęła stamtąd tylko wizytówkę. Podała mu ją – zerknął. „Harry James Potter, auror…" Nie czytał dalej, podziękował skinieniem głowy.

* * *

><p>Evan zastukał nerwowo różdżką w drzwi. Spędził cały poprzedni dzień na zastanawianiu się, czy powinien skorzystać z oferty. Teraz odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się trochę. Ku zdziwieniu Evana nikogo za nimi nie było.<br>- Spójź w dół – poradził wysoki, dziecinny głosik.  
>Evan zerknął w podanym kierunku. Stał przed nim uroczy berbeć z niesfornymi czarnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Ślizgon zamrugał i spróbował sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o Potterze. Dzieciak wyglądał na jakieś dwa latka… Jego myśli przerwał pisk.<br>- Wujku Harry! Wujku Harry!  
>Evan zdążył się tylko zdziwić, czemu dzieciak nazywa Pottera „wujkiem", zanim gospodarz nie pojawił się w drzwiach. Harry Potter wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go opisywano. Miał czarne niesforne włosy, dokładnie takie same, jak berbeć u jego stóp, zielone oczy oraz słynną bliznę. Najwyraźniej dopiero wrócił z pracy, wciąż miał bowiem na sobie służbowe szaty aurora. Celował w niego różdżką, patrząc podejrzliwie. Evan zwalczył chęć podniesienia rąk do góry.<br>- Jestem Evan Prince. Chciałem…  
>- Och, tak. Ginny wspominała o tobie. Szukasz kogoś, tak?<br>Potter złapał go za ramię i poprowadził do salonu, rzucając parę słów po drodze („Teddy, przestań" „Gin, mamy gościa!"). Evan zdążył tylko zamrugać, zanim stół przed nim nie pokrył się różnego rodzaju kawałkami pergaminu i wycinkami z gazet. Potter usiadł naprzeciwko i od razu spytał.  
>- Kogo pan szuka, panie Prince?<br>Od razu do rzeczy. Ślizgon chrząknął. Wydawał się zakłopotany. Zaskoczony zielonymi oczami Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się chwilę.  
>- Szukałem profesora Snape'a… W Hogwarcie. Pańska żona powiedziała mi, że zginął w bitwie…<br>- Tak… Jak Remus i Tonks… - westchnął Potter.  
>Evan nie wyglądał na zirytowanego wtrąceniem, raczej zasmuconego. Szybko podjął wątek.<br>- Miałem nadzieję, że odpowie mi na parę pytań… - przełknął ślinę, kontynuował jednak, zanim Potter mógł mu przerwać. – Szukam moich rodziców. Pańska żona wspominała…  
>- Tak, tak, zgadza się – auror pokiwał głową.<br>Zdawał się czekać na dalsze informacje. Evan zauważył, że już trzymał w dłoni pióro i kawałek pergaminu. Potter patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Ślizgon chrząknął.  
>- Widzi pan, niewiele o nich wiem. Wychowałem się w mugolskim sierocińcu. Kiedy miałem 11 lat, okazało się, że jestem czarodziejem. Trafiłem do Slytherinu. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, czy jestem czarodziejem czystej krwi, czy też może mugolakiem. Długo nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu wszyscy uważają moją obecność w domu węża za dziwną. Poszukałem w bibliotece i wiem, że Prince'owie to stary ród czystej krwi…<br>- Który już wymarł – wtrącił Potter, kiwając głową. Zamyślił się wyraźnie. Evan kontynuował.  
>- Kiedy ukończyłem 18 lat, wyrzucili mnie z tego sierocińca. Dali mi tylko jedną rzecz - kartkę z nazwiskami moich rodziców. Powiedzieli, że matka mnie odwiedzała przez prawie dwa lata. Ojca nigdy nie widzieli. Pomyślałem, że poszukam rodziców. Tyle, że wtedy wybuchła wojna. Opuściłem Anglię i wróciłem dopiero teraz.<br>Potter popatrzył na niego zamyślony.  
>- Domyślam się, że zachowałeś tę kartkę?<br>- Oczywiście – Evan odparł oburzony. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie , że Potter też jest sierotą. – Proszę. – wyciągnął stary, pożółkły arkusz papieru. – Nie wszystko jest czytelne, niestety.  
>Potter położył kartkę na stole. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując ją odczytać. Mruknął pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie i westchnął zniechęcony.<br>- „Urodzony 21 września 1978. Evan Prince. Syn Severusa…" – psiakrew, nie można odczytać – „i-„  
>Potter nagle urwał. Wyglądało na to, że się zachłysnął. Evan nachylił się nad kartką. Doskonale wiedział, że imię jego matki było nieczytelne, wciąż jeszcze dawało się jednak odczytać nazwisko. Evans.<br>- Popatrz na mnie – powiedział nagle Potter. Evan podniósł głowę, tylko po to, by wzrok młodego aurora prześwidrował go na wylot. – No tak… Masz jej oczy.  
>„Czyje oczy?" chciał zapytać Evan, ale przerwało mu wejście Ginny z herbatą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Potter nawet nie zerknął na tacę. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Ślizgona.<br>Wreszcie jął przepisywać na swój kawałek pergaminu dane z pożółkłego arkusza. Ślizgon dostrzegł, że auror nie zawahał się nawet na chwilę i dopisał imię do nazwiska jego matki. Następnie popchnął swoje notatki w jego kierunku.  
>„Lily Evans" – widniało w rubryce nazwisko matki. Evan spojrzał zdumiony na Pottera.<p>

Cdn


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Evan opadł ciężko na krzesło. Otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, zanim zdążył zadać jakieś szczególnie idiotyczne pytanie. Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując zaprzeczyć. Te dwa słowa zamieniły jego marzenia o odnalezieniu matki w gruzy.  
>Potter patrzył na niego ponuro przez chwilę, aż wreszcie sięgnął za pazuchę. Wyciągnął stamtąd pomięte zdjęcie – albo raczej jego kawałek. Fotografia musiała być czarodziejska, ponieważ kobieta nań uwieczniona poruszała się, śmiejąc się do czegoś poza urwaną krawędzią. Evan spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie. Przez myśl przemknęły mu niewyraźne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Gardło mu się ścisnęło, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zdjęcie przedstawia jego matkę. Podążył za spojrzeniem Pottera i zrozumiał, że kobieta na zdjęciu to Lily Evans.<br>- Pamiętasz matkę? – zapytał nagle Potter, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.  
>- Nie – odparł Ślizgon – Pamiętam jej oczy, zielone, takie jak twoje… i kolor włosów, ale niewiele więcej.<br>- Miałeś trzy lata, żeby ją zapamiętać – powiedział auror, tonem pełnym goryczy i lekko oskarżycielskim. – Ja nie miałem nawet tego. Nie pamiętam Lily.  
>Evan podniósł brew, słysząc, że Potter mówi o swojej matce w ten sposób, ale nie ciągnął tematu.<br>- Jak zginęła? – zapytał nagle. Każde dziecko wiedziało, jak zginęła Lily Potter, ale Evan nie mógł pogodzić tego nazwiska z matką.  
>Auror nic nie odpowiedział, odwróciwszy się do okna.<br>- Avada Kedavra. Voldemort. Nie chciała pozwolić, żeby on mnie zabił… „Nie Harry, proszę, tylko nie Harry…"  
>Głos Pottera rozbrzmiał głucho w nagłej ciszy i Evan zdał sobie sprawę, że auror właśnie zacytował mu ostatnie słowa jego matki. Po plecach przeszedł mu zimny dreszcz.<br>Przez długą chwilę żaden się nie odzywał, zatopiony w swoich myślach. Evan wstał na chwilę i dostrzegł, że auror przygląda mu się uważnie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obaj z powrotem usiedli.  
>- Nie! Niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął nagle Potter. Oczy mu zabłysły furią, ale po chwili opanował się z wyraźnym trudem. Opadł na krzesło i dotknął palcami zdjęcia Lily.<br>- Czy wiesz, że to zdjęcie przez rok nosił przy sobie twój ojciec? – zapytał wreszcie.  
>- Mój ojciec? – Evan przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Potter nie jest przypadkiem wieszczem.<br>- Profesor Severus Snape. Powinienem był zauważyć od razu. To rzadkie imię, zarówno wśród mugoli jak i czarodziejów – auror pokiwał ponuro głową. – Jesteś do niego trochę podobny.  
>Ślizgon zamilkł na długą chwilę. W jego oczach zabłysły łzy.<br>- Profesor wezwał mnie do siebie niespodziewanie na kilka miesięcy przed tym, jak skończyłem szkołę. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale rozmowa w końcu zeszła na moją przyszłą karierę. Był dumny, że wybrałem eliksiry. Zacząłem się domyślać zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Ten papier… - Evan szturchnął kartkę z sierocińca – dużo mi nie pomógł. Myślisz, że on wiedział?… A jak ty się domyśliłeś?  
>Potter popatrzył na niego zdziwiony i Evan dopiero wtedy zauważył, że przeszedł na ty. Ale nie zamierzał się poprawiać.<br>- Wiedziałem, co czuł do Lily – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale nie sądzę, by o tobie wiedział. Zostawił mi swoje wspomnienia o niej, zanim umarł.  
>Zapadła znowu chwila ciszy.<br>- Jak umarł profesor? – Evan nie odważył się inaczej go określić.  
>Szybko zauważył, że nie było to dobre pytanie. Potter zzieleniał lekko na twarzy, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień. Wydawało się, że nie odpowie – pochylił głowę i skupił wzrok na blacie stołu, jakby próbując powstrzymać mdłości.<br>Evan wstał, żeby zawołać żonę Pottera, ale auror powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. Kiedy Ślizgon się nad nim pochylił, ten wychrypiał:  
>- Wykrwawił się na śmierć. Nagini. Widziałem to na własne oczy. Patrzył na mnie… Myślę, że widział Lily…<br>Ślizgon zataczając się, rzucił się do drzwi i wypadł na zewnątrz, rozpaczliwie potrzebując powietrza. Omal nie rozdeptał przy tym chłopca, którego widział przy wejściu.

Rozmowa z Potterem przyniosła Evanowi odpowiedzi na pytania, ale też przedstawiła nowe problemy, z którymi ten nie mógł się zmierzyć. Tydzień później znowu zawędrował do domu Potterów w Dolinie Godryka, tym razem zatrzymując się na dłużej przy pomniku przedstawiającym Lily, Jamesa i ich syna.  
>Drzwi otworzył Potter, tym razem w normalnym ubraniu. Na widok Evana na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech.<br>- Więcej pytań, co, Prince? Mnie też nie one dawały spokoju… - auror poprowadził Evana do swojego pokoju.  
>Na pierwszy rzut oka niewiele tu się zmieniło. W kącie dalej stała miotła – Błyskawica II, najlepszy model na rynku. Na haku wisiały robocze szaty Pottera, a na ścianie plakat Harpii z Holyhead. Twarz ścigającej, pozującej na plakacie, wydała się mu znajoma.<br>- Moja żona – powiedział z dumą Potter, zauważając jego spojrzenie. – Tylko nie mów do niej Ginewra, bo cię zabije.  
>Auror zaprosił Evana do biurka. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie – jak w lustrze mogli widzieć swoje twarze… swoje oczy. Na najbliższej ścianie wisiała mugolska tablica. Przypięto do niej kawałki pergaminu zapisane niewyraźnym pismem Pottera, jednak Evan mógł odczytać nagłówki: „Lily Evans", „Severus Snape", „Evan Prince".<br>Gryfon machnął różdżką i kolejny rulonik przyczepił się do tablicy, daleko po prawej stronie. Miał nagłówek „Petunia Evans". Pomiędzy nim a pozostałymi wisiały zdjęcia Lily - to samo, które pokazał Evanowi Potter - oraz profesora Snape'a z czasów nauki w Hogwarcie.  
>Na biurku przed Potterem leżał długi rulon, a z tego, co Evan widział, każde zdanie kończyło się znakiem zapytania. Najwyraźniej Pottera historia jego rodziców dręczyła tak samo, jak jego.<br>- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał wreszcie.  
>Auror wzruszył ramionami. – Sam nie wiem. Bo chcę się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Lily? O profesorze Snape? Bo jesteśmy braćmi? – przy ostatnim zdaniu na jego wargach pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech.<br>Evan nic nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do tablicy i zaczął czytać notatki Pottera.

_Lily Evans  
>Status krwi: mugolaczka<br>1960-1981  
>Gryffindor 1971-1978<br>Severus Snape – przyjaciel z dzieciństwa  
>Żona Jamesa Pottera od 1979?<br>Matka Harry'ego Pottera 1980; Evana Prince ?  
>Zginęła broniąc syna przed Voldemortem, Halloween 1981<em>

_Severus Snape alias Książę Półkrwi_  
><em>Status krwi: czarodziej półkrwi<em>  
><em>1960-1998<em>  
><em>Slytherin 1971-1978<em>  
><em>Mistrz Eliksirów i szpieg dla Zakonu Feniksa 1981-1998<em>  
><em>Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią 1997<em>  
><em>Dyrektor Hogwartu 1998<em>  
><em>Zginął w ostatniej bitwie 2 maja 1998<em>  
><em>Syn Eileen Prince i Tobiasza Snape'a<em>  
><em>Kawaler<em>

- Kiedy się urodziłeś? – zapytał Potter, kiedy Ślizgon z powrotem usiadł.  
>- W 1978, ale dokładnej daty nie znam – Evan wzruszył ramionami.<br>- W siedemdziesiątym ósmym? – auror podskoczył.  
>Najpewniej obaj pomyśleli o tym samym: skoro Evan urodził się w 1978, Lily musiała być w ciąży, kiedy kończyła szkołę w czerwcu. Dalsze rozmyślania przerwało wejście Ginny. Ślizgon dostrzegł, że kiedy stawiała herbatę na stole, jej wzrok padł na tablicę. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego uważnie.<br>- Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to przez ciebie Harry nie spał po nocach, zamartwiając się tym, jak mało wie o swojej matce. Masz oczy Lily. A w świetle wiadomości z tej tablicy, założę się, że to nie przypadek.  
>- Nie – Evan westchnął i zerknął na jej męża. – Najwyraźniej los postanowił spłatać mi figla, skoro przysłał mnie do Hogwartu akurat wtedy, kiedy ty tam byłaś. Twój mąż jest pewny, że wie kim byli moi rodzice…<br>- Żartujesz – Ginny przeniosła wzrok z niego na Harry'ego. – Nie. Lily Evans i Severus Snape? Harry, czy ty mu dałeś jakieś cukierki George'a?  
>- Nie – Potter potrząsnął głową, a Evan nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.<br>- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że masz brata? Którego ojcem jest Snape? To zmienia postać rzeczy.  
>Zamierzała rozładować atmosferę, ale żart był na tyle kiepski, że żaden się nie uśmiechnął. Ginny przez chwilę wahała się, a potem wyciągnęła rękę.<br>- Witaj w rodzinie, Evanie Prince.  
>Potter słysząc te słowa parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Evan Prince. Lily naprawdę nie szukała daleko.  
>Ślizgon podniósł brew. Auror machnął różdżką i dwa słowa w jego notatkach nagle stały się wyraźniejsze – „Prince", panieńskie nazwisko Eileen, oraz „Evans" w nazwisku jego matki.<br>- Z tych Prince'ów? – kiedy Potter skinął głową, chłopak pobladł na myśl, jak blisko był rozwiązania zagadki kilka lat temu.  
>- Co ona tu robi? – zagadnęła nagle Ginny, a ton, jakim wymówiła „ona", nie wróżył nic dobrego.<br>Evan spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu, który wskazywała… Sam nie wiedział, jak ma się do niej odnieść… jego szwagierka?

_Petunia Evans  
>1958 –<br>Status krwi: mugolka  
>Siostra Lily Evans<br>Żona Vernona Dursley, matka Dudleya 1980  
>Wychowywała Harry'ego Pottera 1981-1998<em>

- Mama miała siostrę? – zapytał Evan, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
>- Niestety – ton Ginny nie ukrywał, że nie podoba jej się ta sytuacja. – A zanim pomyślisz, że czegoś się od niej dowiesz, weź pod uwagę, ile Harry wie o swojej matce. Ona nie lubi magii.<br>Ślizgon spojrzał na tablicę i zdał sobie sprawę, że auror faktycznie więcej wie o profesorze Snape'ie, niż o swojej matce.  
>- „Nie lubi magii". To z powodu tego, że mama ją miała, a ona nie?<br>- Mniej więcej – Potter pokiwał głową. – A także dlatego, że profesor Snape… twój ojciec… zrzucił ciotce Petunii gałąź na głowę, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkali.  
>- Oni się znali?<br>- Tak – auror spojrzał na swoje notatki. – Zanim Lily trafiła do Hogwartu, Evansowie i Severus mieszkali dość blisko siebie. Lily i Severus poznali się dość przypadkowo na placu zabaw – a ona już przejawiała oznaki , że jest czarodziejką. Ciotce to się nie podobało. Pokłóciły się, kiedy Lily trafiła do Hogwartu, i nigdy jej nie przeszło. Głównie dlatego, że aż do 1976 Lily i Severus pozostawali przyjaciółmi.  
>- To wtedy profesor… ojciec… dołączył do śmierciożerców?<br>- Niewiele się mylisz – Potter jeszcze raz zerknął na tablicę i wrócił do rzeczowego tonu. – Nic mi nie wiadomo na temat okresu od 1976 do 1979. Kiedy Lily wyszła za Jamesa… wszystkie kontakty z Severusem uległy zerwaniu, jeśli jeszcze jakieś utrzymywali.  
>- Nie znasz żadnych ludzi, których mógłbyś zapytać? A Petunia?<br>- Petunia mi nic nie powie. Przez te dziesięć lat, zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu, nie wiedziałem, jak wyglądali moi rodzice ani jak się nazywali. Nic się nie zmieniła. A poza nią nie ma nikogo, kto by ich dobrze znał. Syriusz i Remus nie żyją. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale twój ojciec… profesor… nie miał chyba przyjaciół…  
>Zapadła chwila ciszy.<br>- Profesor Snape? Poza innymi nauczycielami? Nie. Profesor Dumbledore dużo podobno wiedział, ale już nie żyje. Ludzie, którzy ich uczyli, też już odeszli. – stwierdził Evan.  
>- Nie! Dwoje wciąż uczy. Profesor Horacy Slughorn i dyrektor McGonagall. Slughorn w rzeczy samej wspomniał kiedyś, że Lily i Severus byli jego najzdolniejszymi uczniami z eliksirów. Bardzo ich lubił… - Potter aż podskoczył na krześle, kolejny zwój poleciał do tablicy.<p>

Następnego dnia Evan znalazł się po raz kolejny w Hogwarcie, tym razem u boku Harry'ego Pottera. Nazwisko Chłopca-Który-Przeżył ewidentnie otwierało wszystkie drzwi, choć dyrektorka była wyraźnie zaskoczona ich chęcią spotkania z profesorem Slughornem.  
>- Lily i Severus? Geniusze, mówię wam, geniusze z eliksirów! Wysłałem kiedyś ich eliksir na konkurs – i wygrali! Ale wy chyba nie o tym… Harry, mój chłopcze, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?<br>- Tak mało o niej wiem… - Potter robił co mógł, by wyglądać na biednego sierotę, za którego miał go Slughorn. – Myślałem, że pan opowie, jaka była w szkole?  
>Evan przewrócił oczami, słysząc te pytania. – Sądzę, że Pottera najbardziej interesują jej ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie… - doprecyzował.<br>- Och, to były najbardziej wariackie lata! Pokłóciła się z Severusem, poszło chyba o różnicę w przekonaniach Slytherinu i Gryffindoru… Wtedy zaczął się za nią uganiać James Potter… przepraszam, chłopcze… ale nie to było najlepsze. Dała mu kosza, raz za razem, ale w ostatnim roku miała jakiegoś tajemniczego adoratora…  
>Harry i Evan wymienili spojrzenia. – Kto to był?<br>- Ach, kto nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć… Lily nie odpowiadała na pytania z nim związane. James się wściekał, oczywiście, ale jemu też nie powiedziała, nie żeby byli wówczas jakoś blisko związani…  
>- Panie profesorze, może ma pan jakieś zdjęcia mamy z tego okresu?<br>Evan przewrócił oczami. Potter znowu w roli skrzywdzonego dziecka, choć Ślizgon musiał przyznać, że było w tym trochę prawdy.  
>- Pozwoliłam sobie przynieść archiwalne zdjęcia rocznika 197172, kiedy wy dyskutowaliście z Horacym. – Odezwała się zza ich pleców dyrektor McGonagall.  
>Ślizgon i Gryfon rzucili się zaraz do bezcennego albumu, niemal się przy tym zderzając. Nauczycielka transmutacji popatrzyła na nich surowo.<br>- Postarajcie się go nie zniszczyć w waszym dążeniu do wiedzy , panowie.  
>Evan odsunął się, robiąc miejsce Potterowi. Ten szybko odnalazł zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono Lily i Severusa w dzień zakończenia szkoły. Obejmowali się i śmiali do kamery.<br>- Prawdziwi przyjaciele – zauważył Slughorn.  
>Auror potrząsnął głową i zaczął przyglądać się uważnie fotce. Mruknął coś pod nosem i zaczął odliczać na palcach. Evan zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter liczy miesiące. Wreszcie ten odwrócił się.<br>- Wydaje mi się, że możemy wykluczyć lato. Wygląda na to, że urodziłeś się jesienią, Evan.  
>Ślizgon rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. Nauczyciele wydali z siebie różnego rodzaju zdumione odgłosy. To przelało czarę goryczy.<br>- Mówi Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył! To przez ciebie oni nie żyją, a ja muszę błądzić na ślepo! To ty byłeś dzieckiem, które matka kochała tak bardzo, że oddała za niego życie! Ja się nie liczę! Nigdy się nie liczyłem, bo jestem tylko bękartem! To miałeś na myśli, Potter?  
>- Evan… - zaczął auror, ale chłopak nie czekał. Rzucił się do wyjścia, roztrącając zszokowanych nauczycieli. Trzasnęły drzwi.<br>- Temperament masz po matce – podsumował Potter gorzko, rzucając zaklęcie duplikujące na zdjęcie i chowając kopię do kieszeni.

Po kilku dniach, kiedy ochłonął, Evan zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostało jeszcze wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. Przyszedł więc kolejny raz do Pottera, łapiąc się na tym, że powoli zaczyna o nim myśleć jak o bracie .  
>- Miałeś trzy lata, kiedy Lily umarła. Może dlatego cię zostawiono w sierocińcu? Trwała wojna. Twój ojciec był po jednej stronie barykady, Lily po drugiej. – powiedział auror, kiedy usłyszał jego pierwsze pytanie.<br>Ślizgon westchnął ciężko.  
>- Dlaczego ojciec w ogóle został szpiegiem?<br>- Z powodu Lily. Wiesz, czasem myślę, że wszystko, co robił, było z jej powodu. To on usłyszał przepowiednię mnie dotyczącą i przekazał Voldemortowi. W najczarniejszych snach mu się nie śniło, że chodzi o dziecko Lily. Próbował ubłagać Voldemorta, zmienił strony – wszystko, żeby ją ratować. Na próżno. Widziałeś kiedyś jego patronusa?  
>- Łania – powiedział Evan, wspominając emocje, jakich doświadczył na jej widok. Emocje, których wtedy nie rozumiał.<br>- Dokładnie. Tak, jak Lily.  
>Ślizgon nic nie odpowiedział.<br>– Chciałbym zobaczyć Petunię – powiedział w końcu.  
>- Lepiej zrób to beze mnie – zauważył Potter. – Więcej zdziałasz. Zabiorę cię tam, ale nie idę do środka. Za dużo wspomnień…<br>Evan skinął głową po krótkim wahaniu. Auror chwycił go za rękę . W następnej chwili znaleźli się na londyńskiej ulicy wśród rzędów identycznych domków. Zanim Potter doprowadził go pod numer czwarty, założył na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę – tę samą, o której Evan słyszał.  
>Chłopak zapukał nerwowo do drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak wygląda siostra jego matki. Otworzyła mu szczupła kobieta o końskiej twarzy i drobnych oczkach.<br>- Nic nie kupujemy… - zaczęła i nagle dostrzegła Evana. Jej twarz się zmieniła. – Wynoś się stąd, ty okropny chłopaku! Po tym, jak zabrałeś moją siostrę! Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać!  
>- Mam przyjemność z Petunią Evans? – zapytał Ślizgon spokojnie. – Czy ma pani na myśli Lily?<br>- Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś imienia mojej siostry, Severusie Snape! Zawsze byłeś w niej po uszy zadurzony! – Petunia zamierzyła się na niego groźnie. – I nie waż się wspominać o sam-wiesz-czym!  
>W innej sytuacji Evan parsknąłby śmiechem.<br>- Nazywam się Evan Prince – wyjaśnił, zanim znów zaczęła krzyczeć. – Powiedziała pani „Severus Snape"? To nazwisko nie jest mi obce, chyba widziałem go w Londynie. Ciemne długie włosy, czarne oczy, szczupła twarz?  
>- To on. Pewnie znowu się zaplątał w jakieś ciemne sprawki, podły chłopak. Zawsze taki był, zepsuty do szpiku kości. Jabłko nie pada daleko od jabłoni!<br>Ślizgon zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu – kobieta praktycznie pluła jadem .  
>- Widziała pani może siostrę po tym, jak skończyła ona szkołę? Próbuję się dowiedzieć, co się z nią działo przed ślubem…<br>Petunia wydęła wargi.  
>- Nie widziałam tej dziwaczki. Ani razu. Miała swoich świrniętych przyjaciół, nie interesowała się normalnym życiem. I krytykowała Vernona. Nie miałam powodu jej zapraszać.<br>Evan westchnął ciężko i podziękował kobiecie za rozmowę. Potter czekał na niego na rogu ulicy, zdążył już ściągnąć pelerynę.  
>- I jak? – spytał.<br>Zanim Ślizgon zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki i czyjś głos.  
>- Panie Prince! Proszę zaczekać… - wołał blondyn, który najwyraźniej wypadł zza drzwi, pod którymi przed chwilą stał.<br>- Dudley? – aurorowi opadła szczęka na widok nieznajomego.  
>- Harry? Miło cię widzieć. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko i szybko zwrócił się do jego towarzysza - Pan… Evan Prince, tak? Opisał pan człowieka bardzo podobnego do mężczyzny, którego widziano w Londynie, w rejonie Spinner's End. Potrzebujemy wszystkich informacji, jakich może pan udzielić.<br>Mugol wyciągnął z kieszeni coś, co przypominało odznakę aurora, jaką nosił Potter.  
>- Zostałeś policjantem? – w głosie Pottera pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie.<br>- Mhm. Niedawno. Widzę, że tobie też się coś udało – mężczyzna wskazał na robocze szaty aurora i uścisnął dłoń Pottera. Ten mrugnął, wpatrując się w pierścionek na prawej dłoni blondyna.  
>- Zaręczyłeś się, Dudley?<br>- Mhm. – mugol kiwnął głową. Zniżył głos. – Ona jest jedną z was . Wracając do tematu - co tu robisz, Potter?  
>- Szukamy informacji na temat przeszłości pewnego człowieka. Ciotka Petunia go znała jako dziecko… - auror westchnął. – Skoro słyszałeś rozmowę Evana, to założę się, że nic nie powiedziała.<br>- Nie. – blondyn potrząsnął głową - Kim jest Severus Snape?  
>- Kim był, chciałeś powiedzieć, Dudley. On nie żyje. Od roku. Był moim nauczycielem.<br>- To jego opisywał Evan? Ciekawe, że mama pomyliła Evana z tym gościem. Macie może zdjęcie tego Snape'a?  
>Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. W końcu Potter sięgnął za pazuchę i podał swojemu kuzynowi zdjęcie Severusa z czasów, kiedy był nauczycielem. Ten powiódł wzrokiem po fotografii , a następnie po czarodziejach.<br>- Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Twój kolega jest do niego strasznie podobny. I ma twoje oczy. To znaczy, oczy ciotki Lily. Jesteście pewni, że on nie żyje? – zapytał wreszcie policjant imieniem Dudley.  
>Auror ciężko westchnął.<br>- Wygląda na to, że Snape jest jego ojcem – powiedział wreszcie. – I tak, jestem pewien. Widziałem śmierć profesora na własne oczy, Dud, to nie było coś, co łatwo zapomnieć.  
>- W takim razie się mylisz. Facet ze Spinner's End zajmuje dom, który od lat był pusty, toteż zainteresowała się nim policja, ale nie była w stanie nic się o nim dowiedzieć. Zrozumiałe, skoro to jeden z was. To jego zdjęcie. Ten koleś to twój Snape. Nie mam wątpliwości. I jest jak najbardziej żywy.<p>

Cdn


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Harry westchnął ciężko, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Dudley przekazał mu nieliczne informacje, jakie miał na temat Snape'a. Wyglądało na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów jakimś cudem przeżył ugryzienie przez Nagini. Oczywiście, wiadomość ta sprawiła, że Evan natychmiast zapragnął odnaleźć ojca.  
>Niestety, zadanie nie okazało się proste. Nic, co wiązało się z Severusem Snape, nie było proste – pomyślał gorzko Evan, siedząc naprzeciw Pottera. Wyglądało na to, że jego ojciec nie powrócił jeszcze do zdrowia, więc wbrew sobie zdecydował się odłożyć wizytę w Spinner's End na później.<br>Od paru dni siedział więc z Potterem, swoim przyrodnim bratem, nad kartkami, na których opisano życiorys i zwyczaje jego ojca, a także jego obecny wygląd.

* * *

><p>Evan Prince i Harry Potter odwiedzili Spinner's End pewnego jesiennego popołudnia. Odnaleźli właściwy dom bez żadnych trudności, jednak ku ich rozczarowaniu nikogo w nim nie było.<br>Z sąsiedniego domu wyjrzała kobieta.  
>- Co tu robicie? Bo zawołam policję!<br>Harry odpiął od koszuli swoją odznakę aurora.  
>- Jestem prywatnym detektywem. Szukamy człowieka, który tu mieszka – wskazał kciukiem dom Snape'a. – Sprawy rodzinne, wie pani.<br>- Ja tam wątpię, żeby stary Tobias synowi coś zostawił – prychnęła kobieta. – Pijus był i wszystko przepił. Dzieciaka po piwo wysyłał. A potem chłopak poznał taką jedną rudą dziewuchę i przepadł. Wrócił dopiero niedawno. Jakiś taki odmieniony…  
>- Wiele lat minęło – zauważył Harry, aby odwrócić uwagę kobiety od Evana.<br>- To też, ale młody Snape wygląda, jakby przeszedł… wojnę jakąś albo co. Albo zamach jakiś. Ma takie blizny, o… i jakiś ponury jest. Zawsze był dziwny, ale teraz – bez kija nie podchodź. Jak mój stary, co stracił najlepszego kumpla na wojnie.

* * *

><p>Pomimo codziennych wizyt w domu Snape'ów przy Spinner's End, Evanowi i Harry'emu poszczęściło się dopiero w niedzielę. Zza starych, podartych i zakurzonych firanek sączyło się słabe światło. Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia, a potem Harry zastukał zaśniedziałą kołatką.<br>Usłyszeli kroki, a potem szczęk zdejmowanego łańcucha. Drzwi uchyliły się na kilka centymetrów. Łypnęło na nich ciemne oko ponad lufą starej strzelby.  
>- Pan Snape? – zapytał Harry. – Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać…<br>Wszelkie nadzieje, że Snape nie poznał jego głosu, rozwiały się natychmiast. Mocna ręka złapała go za ubranie i przycisnęła do ściany. Harry rozpoznał Snape'a… bardziej po zapachu eliksirów i sylwetce, niż po twarzy, bowiem w korytarzu panowała ciemność.  
>Evan usłyszał szczęk zamykanych drzwi i przez chwilę pomyślał o Harrym, stojącym oko w oko z jego ojcem. Docierały do niego podniesione głosy. Ślizgon naparł mocniej na drzwi. Na jego szczęście, Snape… ojciec… nie zdążył założyć z powrotem łańcucha.<br>- Lumos – mruknął Evan, rozświetlając ciemny korytarz.  
>Nie docenił refleksu człowieka, który większość życia spędził w cieniu śmierci. Usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego, a potem instynktownie rzucił się na ziemię. Kula przeleciała mu nad uchem.<br>- Evan? Evan, żyjesz? – krzyknął Harry.  
>Snape opuścił strzelbę na dźwięk imienia Evan i przyjrzał się dokładniej obu czarodziejom.<br>- Daj mi dobry powód, Potter, żebym cię nie zastrzelił. Na początek możesz powiedzieć, co obaj tu robicie…  
>- Wynajęto mnie, abym odnalazł jego rodziców – odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą.<br>Snape prychnął i zrobił ruch, jakby miał wycelować w niego. Evan poderwał się z podłogi i złapał profesora za rękę.  
>- Panie profesorze, on mówi prawdę…<br>- Ciekaw jestem, co pan tu robi, panie Prince, skoro pan szuka swoich rodziców…  
>Evan zobaczył kątem oka, że Harry wzdycha i przewraca oczami. Niewiele myśląc, złapał swojego dawnego profesora – człowieka, który był jego rodzonym ojcem – za kurtkę i zaczął nim gwałtownie szarpać.<br>- Dlaczego… nigdy… nie… powiedziałeś… mi… prawdy? – wrzasnął mu w twarz, podkreślając każde słowo potrząśnięciem.  
>- Evan! Evan, uspokój się, on jest ranny! – Potter złapał go za ręce i próbował przywołać go do porządku.<br>Ślizgon w końcu puścił Snape'a, który oparł się o ścianę, próbując złapać oddech.  
>- Może mi pan wyjaśnić, co pan ma na myśli, panie Prince? Tym razem najlepiej bez rękoczynów … - powiedział profesor, kiedy już mógł mówić.<br>- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! – wrzasnął Evan.  
>Mistrz Eliksirów cmoknął tylko z niezadowoleniem. Harry złapał Evana za ramię, zanim temu znów puściły nerwy.<br>- Może przejmę inicjatywę, bo inaczej do niczego nie dojdziemy… Evan, uspokój się. Panie profesorze, może powinien pan usiąść, to będzie długa historia…  
>- Zamknij się, bracie, nie prosiłem cię o opinię – wybuchnął Evan.<br>- Skoro już nazwałeś mnie bratem , weź głęboki oddech i pomyśl, co by pomyślała mama, gdyby mogła nas widzieć.  
>Snape z trudem opadł na krzesło. Wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, jakby chcąc ustalić, co za niedowarzony eliksir wypili…<br>- Dobrze pan słyszał – kontynuował Potter. – Evan Prince jest synem mojej matki… Lily Evans.  
>- Jeśli to miał być żart, Potter, to był on bardzo kiepski. Powiedz Weasleyom, żeby poprawili poziom swoich dowcipów.<br>- To nie jest dowcip George'a, panie profesorze. Evan ma dokumenty, które to potwierdzają… zresztą, wystarczy spojrzeć na jego oczy.  
>Evan poczuł na sobie spojrzenie profesora i ku swemu zdumieniu zauważył, że ono łagodnieje… na chwilę.<br>- Ciekaw jestem, kto miałby być w takim razie ojcem pana Prince… nie przypomina on zupełnie twojego ojca, Potter.  
>- Nic dziwnego. Jego ojcem nie był James Potter.<br>- Któż zatem? – Snape roześmiał się drwiąco. – Lily nie była…  
>Evan chrząknął i wbił w Mistrza Eliksirów twarde spojrzenie.<br>- Jeszcze się nie domyślasz? – przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy. – Spójrz w lustro…  
>Chwilę później żałował swoich słów – twarz Snape'a straciła jakikolwiek kolor. Wyglądał bardziej jak woskowa figura niż człowiek.<br>- To nie jest śmieszne, panie Prince – wydusił z siebie.  
>- Nie żartuję. Urodziłem się latem 1978 roku.<br>Snape wbił w niego wzrok, którego Evan nie mógł odczytać. Profesor ruszał ustami, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słów. Ślizgon stwierdził, że nie będzie już pozostawiał wątpliwości.  
>- Pan jest moim ojcem.<p>

KONIEC


End file.
